


El cabello de Tsukki

by canecoffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mexican Character, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy
Summary: ¿Por qué debería permitir que el equilibrio entre Tsukishima y él se perdiera?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	El cabello de Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> Este Drabble está hecho especialmente para el concurso "el cabello del capitán Yamaguchi" en el grupo de Facebook TsukkiYama FC Haikyuu!! Latino.
> 
> Contiene mexicanismos.

**y el cabello de Yamaguchi**. 

Hacía ya cuatro años de haber concluido la escuela preparatoria. Tadashi y Kei eran jóvenes adultos de sólidos veintidós años. Junto a Yachi, ambos terminaron estudiando la misma universidad, continuando con su amistad y siendo más unidos que nunca. 

  
Por supuesto, Tadashi aún recordando con mucho cariño su época en la preparatoria, sus compañeros de salón, sus amigos del equipo de voleibol, hasta las cosas más insignificantes como las tardes haciendo la tarea que irónicamente extrañaba, porque todo era más fácil y divertido. 

  
Sentado en el piso del salón, junto a Yachi y después de finalizar una clase compartida, decidieron hablar un poco y rememorar esos buenos momentos. 

  
¿Recordadas el tercer año? —Preguntó Yams, la rubia sonrió con ternura. 

  
—Oh, sí, tantos cambios. Cuando te nombraron capitán hicimos una peda en la casa de Kageyama. 

  
—Ohhh y fue cuando Kageyama se hizo ese corte de cabello bien feo —al mencionarlo, la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando. 

  
—Se veía horrible, creo que Hinata dijo que se lo había cortado solito. Por eso no funciona WikiHow.

  
—Ahhh, recuerdo eso, también Kiyoko terminó cortándose el pelo, ¿no?

  
—La neta no sé cuándo, pero el otro día que la vi en Instagram era de melena. Pero wey, no mames, en tercero fue cuando tú también te cortaste el pelo, no hagas la vista gorda —Yachi señaló con un dedo a Yamaguchi, completamente divertida con la situación. Tadashi se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza con pena. 

  
—A cómo chingas con eso.

  
—Es raro oírte maldecir, aún te estás recuperando de eso ¿No? —ella volvió a reír sin vergüenza, secándose una lágrima—. Cuéntame ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Después de Kageyama uno pensaría que no eres tan menso, de veras. 

  
—Pff, en realidad no es la gran cosa...

  
»Resulta que cuando Kageyama se cortó el pelo, Hinata inició una incursión intentando hacer que alguien más se ridiculice para callarle la boca a Tsukki. Bueno, recuerdas lo maldito que era Tsukki ¿Verdad? No conmigo, pero sí medio culo con los demás. Kageyama no tenía de otra mas que ir a la escuela así, realmente no sabíamos sus motivos para cortarse el pelo solo, o tal vez fue mentira y se lo cortó gratis un estudiante de estética, pero se veía muy mal con ese corte de cabello feisimo, y el primero en reírse fue ni más ni menos que Tsukki. Tú sabes que Kageyama y Hinata eran muy buenos amigos, pues la primer víctima de su venganza fui yo, el único y mejor amigo de Tsukki. Nada tonto el morro porque utilizó mis sentimientos en contra. 

  
»¿Sabías que Tsukki me gusta? Bueno soy más obvia que Juan Gabriel, y todos estaban enterados menos Tsukki y yo. Hinata dijo, al chile lo tengo bien fácil, y entonces me dijo "qué pedo Yams, El Tsukki y tú ya perdieron el equilibrio, no?". Y yo así ¿What? Bueno...

  
"Yams, pensé que tú y Tsukishima eran como un dúo, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No? Tipo, los dos son altos pero él es más que tú, tú eres amable pero él es bien mamón, tú eres prieto y él güerito, tú tienes pecas y él lentes. Tsukishima se dejó crecer el pelo y ahora lo tiene rizadito y largo, pero wey, ¡tú lo tienes largo también! ¿Como ahí qué? Él antes lo tenía corto, lo que quiero decir es que están rompiendo la sincronía de su dualidad, pero estoy casi seguro que si le digo a él me va a mandar a chingar a mi madre. Por eso te digo a ti, creo que puedes arreglarlo y volver al equilibrio con él."

  
»Eso del equilibrio sonó muy bonito we, la neta, me puse a pensar en esa situación un buen y luego pensé, no mames Tsukki y yo hacemos un match perfecto. Y pues dios me ayude, mi mamá me cortó el pelo. ¿Sabes qué pasó después? Me hice novio a Tsukki. 

  
—Aaay sí claro —Yachi se rió aún más, empujando a Yams por payaso—. Ya en serio. 

  
—Jajaja ya pues. Ese día me fui antes que Tsukki porque sabía que se había reído de Kageyama, y mi mamá me dejó el fleco de la frente demasiado corto. Pues chale, que cuando Tsukki me vio en el salón de clase se le cayó la boca, pero el menso no dijo nada al respecto, como sabiendo que la iba a cagar o algo. Ya después se animó a preguntar y yo bien pendejo le dije lo que me dijo Hinata, no pues me dio zope por pendejo pero después dijo que no me veía tan mal y le dije que también me gustaba y ahora sí nos hicimos novios, dos años después de eso, pero nos hicimos novios. 

  
—Owww, ¿Sabes? Sí está bien lindo lo que dijo Hinata, pero pues ¿Estás seguro que lo hizo con esa intención? 

  
—Me lo reveló cuando me vio, creyó que no lo haría. Pero bueno, a Tsukki le gustó un poco, y de nuevo nuestros cabellos hacían match, así tipo, combinan. 

  
—Eso es tan romántico. Pero qué mamada. 

  
¿Están hablando de mí? —De pronto, llegó Tsukishima con sus anteojos, un par de audífonos y sus cabellos largos y rizados.

  
Los dos más pequeños se levantaron del piso y salieron del salón junto a Tsukki.

Yams se paró a un lado de Tsukki, y Yachi inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba las dos nucas masculinas. 

Definitivamente eran un partido, sus cabellos habían cambiado de rol pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos, el dúo perfecto. Entonces Yachi rio y como pudo saltó para despeinar a ambos chicos. No pudo, solo tocó la oreja de Yams pero cayó al suelo antes de alcanzar un pelo. Los chicos se rieron de ella y partieron juntos a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Espero haber sacado aunque sea una risa con estás incoherencias.


End file.
